Problem: A green pair of suspenders costs $$18$, which is $2$ times as much as a yellow pair of boots costs. How much does the yellow pair of boots cost?
Explanation: The cost of the green pair of suspenders is a multiple of the cost of the yellow pair of boots, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$18 \div 2$ $$18 \div 2 = $9$ A yellow pair of boots costs $$9$.